Nobody's home
by Keybladeluver
Summary: How could she live on longer? She had no one to comfort her longing soul...or maybe...she did.


What was the thing about him that got her going the most? Was it his smile? His eyes? The way he laughs? The way he holds her tight to his chest and tells her that everything is alright? No. It was his heart. His heart was as pure as light. Even thought he doesn't know it yet, she figured it out. She knew who he really was. She knew that he was not a nobody, but a somebody. A special somebody indeed.

But now look at her. She was alone, scared, and had no one to love or to be loved in return. She had no where to go. No warmth. No nothing. He went off to war about 2 years ago and never came back. She cried herself to sleep every night, thinking depressing thoughts. Thoughts like _maybe he found another girl to love,_ or _maybe he's even dead!_ She didn't know.

She would always think about the moments that they shared with each other. Something like him giving her piggy back rides to moments where it was just the two of them kissing passionately where no one could see them. She would remember how light headed she would always get after they would kiss. He would always give a chuckle and kiss her again just for pure amusement out of it. He loved her and she loved him.

They were inseparable when it came to mostly everything. He would always stay by her side as she did the same.

She was walking in the woods where they would usually kiss or even talk sometimes. She found their special rock where they would always sit on and spend every moment on. The place brought so many memories that it made her cry.

She couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't live another second knowing whether or not he was alive or dead. Yes, she planned this moment for a couple of months now. She was ready to rest for eternity without him. She pulled out the knife that she carried with her and placed it near her heart. She had another flashback.

_The two of them were in the woods like every other day. Laughing, talking, telling secrets, and even some kissing. He started to kiss her neck with passion. She moaned out loud. He took of his jacket and hers too, revealing some of her chest. Instead of starting to kiss her chest as she thought he only looked deeply into her eyes. He was reading her like an open book. Always knowing what she was going to do or even say next. He grabbed her hand and placed on his cheek. _

"_You look beautiful," he whispered. _

_She smiled her sweet, loving smile towards him. The smile that would always get him going. The smile that would always make him have confidence in himself. _

"_Every time I try to show you how much I love you I always can't," He said. _

"_What do you mean," She asked. _

"_I love you with all my heart. And I want you to have my heart as long as I live. But I always feel like every time I try I only bring in disappointment." _

"_I love you no matter what. What you were doing now was just showing me how much you loved me. Just by being here with me is enough."_

_He smiled. He was happy that he didn't disappoint her. _

"_Promise me this. Promise me that no matter where we are, we'll always have each other's hearts," he said. _

"_I promise."_

How could she break a promise that she made with her heart? If she killed herself then she would be killing his heart too. How could the power of one person affect two? The blade was still near her heart. It was all up to her now. It was a matter of life or death. To trust or not to trust. If she dies then she knew that he would be mad with her. But if she lives then he would be worried about her. Maybe even thinking that she could kill herself whenever he had his back turned. She couldn't do it. She couldn't break that promise that they both made in their secret grove. She dropped the knife and left to go home. Home to where they both lived, far way from anyone.

As she stepped inside her welcoming home she sighed. She started to cry and remembered that nobody was home.

**Author's Note: well ok here's a little one piece I made. If you haven't figured it out yet this is a Roxas and Namine one shot. I was listening to Nobody's Home by Avirl Lavigne and it's really inspiring. Sorry I haven't posted anything for awhile I was really busy, especially with a boyfriend. Well used to. And school work too -.- Anyways, for people who want to know about Kingdom Of Animals I just want to say that the next chapter will come out sometime this month maybe next month because I have some new ideas for the story too, but in order to do that I need to write this chapter. So please review this story and tell me what you think. Of course you can correct my grammar errors because I know I still need work on that……..:p**


End file.
